Stop Pinching Me
by Roxas-Likes-Icecream
Summary: Axel and Roxas get into a pinch fight at a boring organization meeting. But when everyone leaves.... Akuroku


_Ok, I know I that Zemyx won the poll. But I __really__ wanted to use this scenario on Akuroku. So I solemnly swear that the next story __will __be Zemyx, ok? Glad you guys are happy!_

_Disclaimer: You know I own nothing by now_

_Warnings: Yaoi, Pinching, Kissing, Possible Smex _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Roxas was bored as Xemnas (better know as "Mansex") was blabbing away about hatred and hearts and how emotionless that they all had to act. But Roxas felt bored. _"Just like everyone in this room__ I bet." _Roxas thought to him self.

Suddenly, he noticed Axel walk into the room with Larxene all clingy and stuff on him. Axel looked so pissed off at this and he was glaring at the savage nymph gone lovey dovey with an expression that said, "Get.The.Fuck.Off.Of.Me.Now."

Larxene looked up at Axel and giggled loudly. Axel growled and jerked away, and then he went to sit next to his best friend, Roxas.

_"Damn I hate that bitch."_ Axel cursed in his mind while taking up his rightful place next to Roxas. Roxas opened his mouth to whisper to Axel, but Axel spoke before him.

"Hey. Do you wanna go do something after this?" Axel whispered to the cute blond. Roxas looked confused though, as if he didn't really understand the redhead's meaning.

"Sure?" Roxas questioned back more than answered. Axel grinned at this, and said back,

"Good, we can have some great fun…" He sounded just a bit devilish as he said this, so Roxas was just a bit scared.

Hours later, the meeting was five minutes from being over, that meant five minutes of being bored was almost over, and that also meant he would be out with Axel sooner as well.

Roxas was almost close to dozing off when Axel gave him a sharp pinch on his forearm.

The blond suddenly yelped, "Ouch! Axel!" The blond was thankful to the fact that no one was paying any mind to them or he would have gotten in trouble for the outburst.

"Why'd you do that, jackass?!" Roxas whispered violently to the man next to him.

"Didn't want you to get in trouble for sleeping." Axel smirked.

"Oh, so did you want me to get in trouble for yelling out?" Roxas was getting pissed off now.

"Of course not." Axel smirked again.

"Leave me alone." Roxas simply huffed.

Two minutes later, Axel was dozing off just like Roxas was only moments ago. Roxas saw this as his chance to get his revenge on the redhead. He reached over sneakily and gave Axel an even sharper pinch than he had received.

"GEEZ!" Axel yelled out, Roxas giggling like mad.

"You got your revenge happy now?" Axel snapped at Roxas.

"Yes, thank you for knowing." Roxas smiled slyly.

Several moments later, Roxas couldn't help but pinch the poor pyro again.

"Stop it, Roxas!" Axel yelped, obviously not happy."

Roxas just turned away from Axel and Axel thought he was going to stop, but him and the now mischievous blond both had different thoughts running through their heads.

Roxas pinched Axel again…three times…in the same minute…Axel was _not_ getting any happier.

Roxas pinched the defenseless redhead once more and that's when Axel lost it.

"Roxas, stop pinching me or I'll…I'll…I'll kiss you!" Axel whispered into the blonde's ear ever so viciously.

Roxas's eyes widened, then the blush turned on and spread out. And then the blond smirked.

"Yeah right. You wouldn't kiss me!" Roxas whispered back to the pyro. Honestly thinking that Axel wouldn't do it.

"Fine. Try me." Axel said back, literally taking the blond on.

"I will." Roxas said taking up the challenge.

Roxas pinched Axel as hard as he could, and Axel endured it as much as he could, until he snapped.

Axel grabbed the blonde's shoulders and pulled him into his first real kiss.

Roxas had no idea how to handle this, so he sat there, wide eyed, blushing like an over ripe tomato, watching as his first kiss was slowly absorbed by the flaming lips that were Axel's.

Luckily for the pair, everyone had gone, the meeting ended way before they could notice. Axel broke from Roxas though, remembering the meeting, but was flabbergasted to see no one else in the room.

He looked down at the little blond that he had mouth raped, and saw that he was still absolutely mortified at what the redhead had done to him. Suddenly, the small blond exploded.

"WHATTHEHELLWASTHATYOUSONOFABITCH?!IHATEYOUSOMUCHICAN'TBELIEVEYOUDIDTHATTOMEITHOUGHTWEWEREFRIENDS5DR4785613049 [7R6[52!!!!"

"Whoa calm down, Roxas." Axel was trying to coax the blond.

"I CAN'T YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS, RETARD!" The tiny blond bellowed.

"I know, but I still need to take you out like I promised." Axel was trying to manipulate the younger nobody and make his mind drift from the incident. Lucky for Axel, it distracted him.

"I totally forgot! Let's go!" The now happy blond chirped.

"Ha ha, let's go, Roxas." Axel said lovingly to the adorable little nobody. Axel just lightly brushed his lips against the blonde's delicate soft pink lips that were warm with breath that Axel didn't want to lose.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered to the redhead gently.

"…Yes?" Axel asked almost sadly.

"We don't have to go out…" Roxas whispered in a comforting manner to Axel.

"Oh…" Axel said disappointedly.

"We can go to my room and still have fun." Roxas whispered suddenly sounding slightly…seducing…

"…I like that idea, a lot…" Axel said half smiling, half smirking.

"Me too." Roxas smiled into Axel's lips as they began to kiss again.

Axel picked Roxas up bridal style and carried him off to his room. The rest of the night was spent with virginity loss, soft moans, and loving whispers that mean nothing to nobodies. But tonight was a night for two nobodies to get as close as they can to the feeling, "love".

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ok, this is seriously based off of a true story and I was in Roxas's position. The sex didn't happen but the KISS sure did. My friend named Emanuel in my math class decided that if I didn't stop pinching him, he would kiss me right then and there. I didn't think he would REALLY do that, but…._

_Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this!_


End file.
